Boohbah Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Boohbah Wiki! Like many other wikis, we have our own set of rules and regulations; we expect everyone, whether it be a regular user or a member of our staff, to follow just about every rule. If you are new to the wiki, we strongly recommend you read this list of rules first before doing anything else. Main rules # Be nice and treat other users with respect. This means that you should respect other people's opinions, whether they be positive or negative (deleting a comment that lightly nitpicks or pans something does not count as respecting an opinion), make sure not to break into a fight with another user over an edit, and most importantly, refrain from bashing or ranting on Boohbah or any of its characters, settings, storylines, and special effects. # No vandalism. The following actions or types of edits are considered forms of vandalism: profanity (see below for more information); using derogatory, harmful, offensive, and/or racist words; posting disturbing or insulting images (linking to and mentioning these sorts of pictures to other users are allowed outside of the main body of the wiki); pornography; and inserting nonsensical, unintelligible, or random sentences, numbers, and letters. Anyone who does any of these things may be subject to a block. # Do not add/post any unrelated articles or pictures to the main body of the wiki. Pictures or information that are not related in some way, shape, or form to Boohbah shall only be posted on a user's message wall or blog. # No cyber-bullying - especially if you are a Boohbah detractor. Insulting other users, making fun of, bashing, arguing over, or attacking another user's religion or political party, or starting a flame war are examples of cyber-bullying. # No edit warring unless the edit the user who instigated the war has done in the first place is deliberate, like blanking out an entire article filled with important information (you can read more about this below). Edit wars are when two or more users revert edits with one another in rather quick succession; if an edit war breaks out or gets too extreme, we suggest trying to resolve the problem by starting a discussion about the war on the instigator's or (other) participants' message walls and/or contacting an administrator. # No spam. # Do not impersonate an administrator. Regulations Fan-made and non-canonical material Before the Boohbah Fanon Wiki was created, we allowed users to make their own episodes, characters, and merchandise. However, several users took advantage of this privilege too frequently, and the wiki was temporarily overloaded with too many 'made-up' episodes. Since then, we have changed our policy to only permit fanfictions or any other fan-made material on our message walls and blogs; entire articles on fanon material must be either posted on the Fanon Wiki or deleted and moved there by an admin if they are posted here instead. Criticism We are very glad to hear from people who either are or are not fans of Boohbah, remember watching it when it was on the air, or have recently heard about it. However, it must be noted that the show has a very vocal hatedom, and naturally, members of this hatedom are very likely to come across this wiki and either vandalise articles or post strong, spiteful comments/critiques about/on the show. Positive views on Boohbah are always welcome as long as users don't say that, for example, "[Boohbah] is the greatest thing since sliced bread!"; not everyone is - nor needs to be - interested in the show. For that matter, negative views should be limited to stuff like, for example, "I think/thought show/specific scene in the show is/was too scary/creepy" or "I liked name(s) of segment(s) here, but name(s) of other segment(s) here didn't do much for me". Finding "new" information and reliable sources If you're interested in adding more information about a certain topic, we suggest finding details and information on websites of channels that aired Boohbah during its original run or people who worked on the show, press releases from Ragdoll and their licensees, and news articles about the show. Websites like Wikipedia should be approached with caution, as they may be missing some important things and other contributors can edit them to include false information (the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boohbah Wikipedia article on Boohbah], for instance, lists a few fake episodes and omits some real episodes). For information on inserting and figuring out certain episodes' original airdates, see here. Important and significant information People who are new to Boohbah, don't know a lot about the show, or have forgotten about it over time may wonder where it was broadcast, what it was about, or how many episodes of it there were. Thus, we suggest that articles related to these topics stay mostly untouched (with the exception of editing them to add new, factual information, of course). Language and spelling Boohbah's target demographic is children ages 3-6, so we recommend that you don't use profane words anywhere on this wiki. Users are only allowed to use foul words on their message walls and blogs if they type them in asterisks instead of spelling them outright. Users are allowed to use words that may be deemed too "unfriendly" for pre-schoolers, like 'fart' or 'twerk', but for the most part, we suggest using the terms 'air-bellowing' and 'expelling air' instead of 'farting' and 'shaking their backs/bottoms up and down' instead of 'twerking'. Since Boohbah is a British television series, we recommend using the British English language on most articles: for example, the British spelling of the word that most Americans refer to as 'color' is 'colour', words like 'realize' and 'center' are spelt as 'realise' and 'centre', respectively, and the past tense for the word 'travel' is spelt as 'travelled' (the American spelling of this word is 'traveled', without the extra 'l'). Users can only use a different vernacular on articles on channels and merchandise that, respectively, broadcast Boohbah and was released outside of the UK. If the subject of a specific article was released in a country whose native language is not English, we suggest naming the article after an English translation of the subject's original title. The opening paragraph should go something like this: foreign title (English: translation of aforementioned title) is a Boohbah DVD released in non-British/American/Australian foreign country. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Organization Category:Community